As snowmobiles have improved, it is recognized that the ability of the skis to provide flotation, properly control the snowmobile, and maintain an intended direction of travel have lagged behind. Conventional skis also exhibit shortcomings in the area of flotation in deep powder snow. Typically, in such snow conditions, a high rate of speed can keep the snowmobile ski planing upon the surface. However, on steep slopes or particularly deep snow the ability of the ski to continue planing can be limited
Thus, as technological barriers are being overcome, certain limitations of current snow machines have come glaringly to light. To fully utilize current technological benefits, snowmobiles must be provided with increased flotation ability, steering ability, and tracking capability. Until these needs are met, much terrain will remain impassible or at least dangerous to the operators of snow machines.